Under the umBridge
by Midnight Moonfly
Summary: After Dobby informed Dumbledore's Army that Umbridge was knew about them and was coming, the members all ran for it. But where did they go, what did they do and who were caught?
1. Anthony and Padma

**So, I've got an idea for multi-chaptered oneshots. After Dobby informs the DA members that Umbridge knew about DA, they all ran for it and some were captured, but some weren't. So, I'm going to write oneshots about what they did, where they went and who were captured. If you have any requests about anything (pairings, what they did, who were captured, anything!) don't hesitate asking. Oh, and there is one planned boyxboy pairing in this, so I'll say a warning before that oneshot since not everyone likes that x)**

**Onto the story!**

"Why, oh _why_, can't I do this?" murmured Padma Patil with annoyance as she tried to produce a Patronus.

"I can't either." Said Michael Corner with a sigh as silver puffs shot out of his wand and dissolved.

"Just think about the happiest memory you can think of. Dig deep in your memory!" said Anthony Goldstein. He had managed to produce a full Patronus, his taking the shape of a falcon. The falcon was flying around Terry, Michael and Padma but soon dissolved into nothing. Within seconds, all of the Patronuses had dissolved into nothing and the room became slightly dimmer.

Dobby the house-elf was standing in front of Harry Potter and was talking to him. Dobby kept trying to harm himself between the short sentences, or even just words, and Harry kept trying to keep him from harming himself.

"Harry Potter... she... she" begun Dobby and then hit himself on the nose. Terry, who had never owned or been around house-elves, shot Dobby a sympathetic and confused look. Michael noticed and made a mental note to explain house-elves to him later.

"Who's 'she', Dobby?" Asked Harry. The elf shot him a look and then Harry said, horrified "Umbridge?" The elf nodded and tried, once more, to harm himself. Harry asked him if she knew about the DA, which Dobby nodded to.

"Merlin" whispered Padma softly. She was a Prefect, she'd get into more trouble than the others who weren't Prefects, now that Umbridge had more authority. She looked around at the other DA members. Ron looked like he'd seen a gigantic spider, all the colour had drained from Ernie's face, Zacharias was muttering something under his breath, Parvati was wide-eyed and Cho's hand was covering her mouth.

Harry turned around and shouted "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? RUN!"

All of the DA members ran towards the door. Once Padma got out of the door, her mind went blank. Where could she go? Padma was smart, she was in Ravenclaw after all, but in peer pressure, it took her some time to think. She couldn't make fast decisions if she was under stress, she had to simply calm herself down, take a few deep breaths and think every option through. Now, however, this wasn't possible.

She saw the other kids sprint down the corridors, some heading in the direction that could lead to the Owlery and Terry, Michael, Ginny and a few other people ran in the direction towards the library. Padma, however, stood still. She caught a glimpse of her sister, who had also stopped still in her tracks, being led by Lavender towards the girls' bathroom. She felt someone grab her hand and lead her towards the library.

"We'll be in big trouble if Umbridge catches us!" said Anthony quietly, still holding Padma's hand, as they ran down a couple of stairs, taking two steps at a time. They caught glimpses of other kids heading in many directions, whether they were heading towards the library, the bathrooms or just in a random direction. They heard footsteps behind them and they sped up. They slowed down and hid behind a corner, trying to catch their breaths.

"We won't make it to the library and we can't turn around to go to the bathrooms to hide there, they'll see us." Said Anthony, panting. "We need to catch our breaths and find an excuse, fast!"

The footsteps were growing louder every second, there was no way they'd be able to breathe normally before they would be seen.

Padma looked at Anthony. His eyes were wide with fear and were darting all over the place. His lips were moving, making no sound and forming words which you couldn't make out, trying to think of what to do.

Padma then decided not to think, but to act, even though this wasn't a very Ravenclaw thing to do.

She grabbed the front of Anthony's robes and pulled him into a soft kiss. Even though her eyes closed, she could almost see Anthony's face, full of confusion and surprise. Anthony put his hands reluctantly on her hips and pulled her closer. Their kiss deepened and soon became rather greedy and passionate. A few seconds later a few members of the Inquisitorial Squad ran past them. Millicent Bullstrode was the only one to stop, while a boy and a girl kept running fast towards the library.

"You!" Shouted Millicent. Padma and Anthony broke from their kiss to look at Millicent.

"What? It's a crime to kiss in the corridors now?" asked Padma. They were both slightly panting, both from the kiss and from running.

"You're panting, you were at that meeting!" Millicent said, pointing at them.

"We're panting because we were kissing. What meeting are you talking about? Was there a meeting for prefects?" Anthony asked. Millicent looked confused and begun to stutter. She turned around and ran down the stairs, heading towards the library.

A smile formed on their lips, they got away. Anthony noticed that his hands were still resting on Padma's hips and removed them quickly, as if he's been burned, and blushed. Padma released Anthony's robes and they stepped apart awkwardly.

"Nice thinking." Said Anthony and smiled awkwardly. Padma returned the smile shyly.

"It's already nine o'clock. We should turn back." Said Padma, looking at the ground. She didn't want to admit to herself that kissing Anthony had been pleasant. Things between them would now be awkward, they wouldn't be close friends anymore, but they wouldn't be dating either. They'd be stuck in that awkward middle between those two things.

"Or," said Anthony and grabbed Padma's hand. "We could do this." Their lips met for the second time this night.

**I'd really appreciate it if you'd review to tell me what you think. No flames, though x) **


	2. Lavender, Parvati and Katie

**Onto the next oneshot/drabble/whatever you want to call it. This time, it's Parvati, Katie and Lavender. I'm thinking about adding an epilogue once I've finished with all the members. **

**Enjoy!**

"_WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? RUN!"_

The second those words were shouted, Lavender's first instincts were to follow Harry's orders. All of the DA members ran for the door as well and the first ones out were the Ravenclaw lot, including Padma. That made Lavender remember her best friend and her slowness when it came to quick thinking, which was one of the things the twins had in common. She tried to turn around and get out of the queue but soon realized that it was near impossible, so she just went with the flow and ended in the corridors.

She noticed that both the Patil twins had managed to get out the door, only to freeze in the corridors. Anthony had noticed that the Patil twins had frozen and caught Lavender's eye. He grinned and went to grab Padma's hand. Lavender copied Anthony's movements and decided that it was best to seek refuge in the girls' bathroom.

When they finally got to the bathroom, they noticed that Katie Bell was in the bathroom as well.

"Be as quiet as possible and pray that a dumb Slytherin will search in the bathrooms. Luckily for us, there are a lot of those." Katie said and Parvati giggled.

Katie hid in the stall furthest from the door, while Parvati and Lavender shared a stall in the middle. Lavender climbed on top of the toilet Parvati sat down on the toilet lid.

They waited in little less than a minute in silence, trying to control their breathing, before the door to the bathrooms opened with force.

"Get out of the stalls, I know you're hiding in there!" called Pansy. Lavender and Parvati shared looks of annoyance, neither moving. Katie flushed the toilet and came out of the stall she had hidden in a few seconds later.

"Jeez, Parkinson, can't a person go to the bathroom without being accused of something?" murmured Katie as she went to wash her hands.

"You were at this meeting, I know it!" said Pansy confidently.

"No, I wasn't at some silly meeting, Parkinson, I was using the loo. Can you step out of my way, please, I have homework to do."

After staring at each other for half a minute, Pansy stepped away from the doorway and let Katie pass. She gave a frustrated sigh and decided she would at least catch one DA member tonight. She went over to the other stalls to check on them and saw that one was locked.

"Get out of there!" shouted Pansy and knocked on the stall. Parvati and Lavender looked at each other, smirking.

"Relax, Parkinson, I'm trying to take a shit." said Parvati in a sarcastic tone. Before Lavender could stop herself, she let out a snort.

"Who was that? Are there two of you in there?" hissed Pansy.

"I'm sorry, that was simply a fart." Said Parvati, making Lavender giggle. Lavender covered her mouth, trying to shut herself up.

"Open this door right now or you'll be in big trouble!"

"It's 'cause I'm Indian, isn't it? Are you some sort of a racist, Parkinson? I don't think Zabini is going to appreciate that very much..." said Parvati. Lavender giggled even louder, unable to shut herself up

Pansy grabbed her wand and raised it at the stall. "_Alohomora_"

The door flung open and Pansy looked at Parvati and Lavender smugly. The smug was wiped from Pansy's face quickly, because Parvati and Lavender wouldn't stop giggling.

"You're coming with me to professor Umbridge, you'll be lucky if you won't get expelled." Said Pansy. Those seemed to be the magic words, because Parvati and Lavender stopped giggling.

**Well, the scores are like this**

**Got away: 3**

**Got captured: 2**

**If you've got a request to have someone appear in the next chapter, don't hesitate. I will, of course, do all the DA members, but if you want to see them appear quicker/have them more involved/pairing/etc. just tell me : )**

**Thanks for reading! **


	3. Susan and Hannah

"_WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? RUN!"_

Susan caught her breath in her throat. She managed to take one last look at her friends before everything broke out into chaos. Once she managed to get out into the corridors she saw Zacharias and a few others running towards the Owlery, Justin leading Ernie to Merlin knows where and finally, Hannah panicking.

Susan skipped over to the poor girl and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Hannah?" Susan said, "We better run if we don't want to get caught."

Hannah nodded and they began to run down the corridors. They came to a stop once they reached the corridor that lead towards the West Tower to catch their breaths for a second, but continued to walk fast towards the West Tower.

"Merlin, oh Merlin! What happens if they catch us? I'm a Prefect, if I get caught, they'll probably expel me or-or torture me!" Hannah said in a panicked voice.

"They won't torture you, but... I'm not too sure about the expelled part." Susan said.

"Oh no!" Hannah said and stopped. Susan reached for her hand and continued leading her towards the Tower.

"They won't expel us if they won't catch us, so let's hurry!" Susan said.

"So what's the plan?" Hannah asked, "And where is everyone else? What happened to Justin or Ernie or Zacharias or Harry or Luna or—"

"I'm sure they're fine, they can take care of themselves." Susan said.

"Unlike me! I'm-I'm _pathetic_! I'm too dependent on others, I can't even save my arse by myself! I'm too much of a coward to be in Gryffindor, I'm too stupid to be in Ravenclaw and I'm probably going to fail my OWLs anyways, and I'm way too much of a goody-two-shoes to be in Slytherin. I don't even deserve to be in Hufflepuff, I was only accepted into the house because the hat took pity on poor little Hannah!" Hannah said and tears begun to stream down her face making Susan stop to pull the girl into a swift hug.

"Hannah, you're not pathetic!" Susan said and wiped the tears from Hannah's cheeks with her thumbs. "You're brave enough to join DA and you won't fail your OWLs, I'm sure of it! You're not a cunning, lying bastard and you deserve to be in Hufflepuff and you know it! You're loyal and hard working and you're such a nice girl. Hell, you even made Prefect. You're just as much of a Hufflepuff as any of us."

The words seemed to cheer Hannah, who smiled and stopped crying. "We should hurry up to the Owlery."

They began running towards the West Tower. All of a sudden, Susan yelled in surprise and fell, skidding about five feet. A boy behind them turned his head away from them and shouted "Hey, I've got two of 'em!" as Hannah gasped and turned towards Susan.

"Run!" Susan hissed. Hannah looked lost for a second so Susan repeated herself. Hannah turned around and ran the short way left to the Tower and closed the door behind her.

The Inquisitorial Squad member closed in on Susan as she lay on the floor. He kneeled down next to her and shook his head.

"Damn, I thought I had seen two of you. Well, you'll do just fine. You're comin' with me, red-head."

**Well, that's it. Sorry about how short it is.**

**Got away: 3**

**Got captured: 3**

**Next'll be Ron and Hermione!**


End file.
